Cui Liang
Cui Liang (onyomi: Sai Ryō) is a fictional military officer who served the Kingdom of Wei . Role in Games For his role in Dynasty Warriors 5, Cui Liang is stationed at An Ding fort south of Tian Shui castle. He along with Xiahou Mao is one of the candidates to be released by Zhuge Liang just to tell Ma Zun of Jiang Wei's surrender. He defends Anding castle in Dynasty Warriors 7 and surrenders to Shu after being defeated. He will agree to make the guards in Nan'an castle open the gates, but once he does so, he turns against the player and has to be defeated a second time. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he again defends Anding. Defeating him before Jiang Wei arrives at the castle prevents him from setting up pyrocannons and allows Zhuge Liang to spread rumors about Jiang Wei's defection. Otherwise, he will curse Jiang Wei for his poor leadership qualities upon his defeat and dies. Quotes *"Zhuge Liang! What are you doing here? I thought you'd head south!" :"That was a lie. I was waiting for you to emerge." ::~~Cui Liang and Zhuge Liang; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Haha! You really thought I'd surrender to you?!" *"What?! Jiang Wei has defected?! Curse that filthy traitor..." *"I did exactly as I was ordered... If only you were capable of properly leading..." Romance of the Three Kingdoms Once, the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Shu, Zhuge Liang submitted a petition to the ruler of Shu Liu Shan, requesting permission to lead the Shu troops in a campaign against the Kingdom of Wei to restore the Han Dynasty. The Wei ruler Cao Rui dispatched the imperial son-in-law Xiahou Mao to lead an army to counter the Shu army. Xiahou Mao was an incompetent commander and led the Wei troops to defeat in the first few battles. Eventually, he was forced to retreat to Nan'an and defend the city firmly against any invasion, but would not launch any counterattack. Zhuge Liang came up with a strategy to defeat Xiahou Mao, by seizing the cities of Anding and Tianshui first. He knew that the prefects of both cities would certainly lead reinforcement troops to rescue the besieged Xiahou Mao in Nan'an. Thus, he sent Pei Xu to Anding, disguised as a general who had managed to break out of the siege in Nan'an, where Pei managed to convince Cui Liang to dispatch reinforcements to Nan'an. Later Pei Xu went to Tianshui to persuade the Prefect of Tianshui Ma Zun to dispatch reinforcements as well. When Cui Liang personally led the reinforcements to Nan'an, he was ambushed along the way by the Shu troops. Cui was shocked and ordered his troops to retreat back to Anding, but Zhuge Liang had already sent Wei Yan to seize Anding when Cui Liang was out. Cui Liang feigned surrender to Shu when he was surrounded and had nowhere to escape to. He offered to convince the Governor of Nan'an, Yang Ling, to turn the city over. In fact, he had no such intention, so he told Yang and Xiahou Mao about the plot. The three of them attempted to lure the Shu army into the city and massacre them. Zhuge Liang saw through the plot, however, and both Cui Liang and Yang Ling were slain by Zhang Bao and Guan Xing, respectively, and Xiahou Mao was captured. Gallery Cui Liang (SKD).png|Sangokushi Kōmei Den portrait Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters